


Keep on fighting, never give up.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron"





	Keep on fighting, never give up.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

Wanda didn't need any extra conversation to know that there was only one thing that Pietro would tell her now if he was still here:

"Keep on fighting, never give up."

She really knew for sure because that was what he always said to her. No matter what happened. He always found the right words to say to her.

It's been two years since he left her. Without any word. She still missed him. Every second of the day. And in the night when she laid awake with no sleep in sight.

But giving up was no option for her. She still had a lot of fight left inside of her. For Pietro.

She would never give up. Because that's what Pietro never wanted. And in the end this was all that really mattered to her.


End file.
